When the House is Away, the Cats Will Play
by pmonkey815
Summary: Silly title, I know. Thirteen and Cameron decide to do a little role playing. Femslash. M for a reason.


A/N: Okay. So I'm totally procrastinating on writing my fic, and this wouldn't leave my head. So I just wrote it out quick. It's operating under the assumption that Cameron and Thirteen have been dating for a while. Anyway. Let me know what you think.

Thirteen tapped her fingers nervously on the cane sitting across her lap. The TV was blaring out the sounds of monster trucks, but she found herself unable to pay it any attention. She'd been bored this past week; House was in Hawaii for an oncology conference with Wilson, no doubt doing anything but attending lectures and networking with his colleagues. There was a weak rapping on the door and she stood, hobbling over to the door.

"Cameron." It was a dumb statement, she knew, and the blonde pushed easily past her into the living room. "Back from your adventures in lesboland so soon?" Thirteen turned to face her, shutting the door in the process.

Cameron grinned seductively, running her hand along the back of the couch as she looked around the apartment.

"And without even a picture for me?" The brunette began making her way to where Cameron was now standing, her limp making it take twice as long as was really necessary. "You should know better than to show up empty handed."

"Shut up, House." Cameron grabbed Thirteen by the shirt, pulling her into a bruising kiss.

She pulled away from Thirteen's lips, refocusing her attentions to her ear. "Thirteen was great. But she could never give me what you can." Cameron's hand slid up the other woman's inner thigh, grasping roughly at the bulge between her legs, forcing the rubber against her clit. Thirteen forced the moan that erupted from her lips into a grunt, and her hand came up to clasp the blonde's arm. She pulled her back into the kiss, beginning to unbutton Cameron's blouse. They struggled for dominance, one pushing forward, the other pushing back. Suddenly, Thirteen shoved her away.

"Leg." She whimpered, "Watch the leg."

Cameron's face twisted in sympathy. "Shit. I'm sorry." She began unbuckling the belt buckle on the other woman's jeans. "Let me kiss it better."

She pulled the jeans down, throwing them off to the side when Thirteen stepped out of them, and began placing kisses on her right thigh. Her fingers wandered mindlessly, teasing the flesh on the inside of her thighs, inching closer to the waistband of her briefs. She slid them down slowly, standing as she did so.

"I've wanted you for so long, House." She whispered into her ear, pulling the remaining piece of clothing, an old band t-shirt, off Thirteen's body. She began pulling off her own clothing as she continued. "Now that I'm here, I'm aching for you. I want you inside me so badly."

"That can be arranged." Thirteen replied, the hoarseness in her voice evident, despite her attempts at deepening it.

Cameron stepped forward and captured her lips, the two slowly making their way to the bedroom. Thirteen shoved Cameron onto the overstuffed mattress, tossing the cane in her hand off to the side and limping her way over to the blonde. She positioned herself between Cameron's thighs, slowly pressing the strap-on into her.

"Oh House." Cameron whispered, wrapping her legs around the brunette's hips. "Please don't stop."

Thirteen leaned down over her to attack her neck, nipping and caressing, making her way down farther to the blonde's breasts, teasing them with her tongue.

"Oh, God." Cameron's entire body arched into her lover's attempting anything to get more friction, to feel more of what was inside of her.

"That's it. Say my name." Thirteen smirked cockily up at Cameron's beautiful features, only receiving "Shut up, House" between gasps and moans.

"I'm so fucking close." She whimpered, her body thrusting almost violently into Thirteen's, any pretense of a pained leg dropped as the other woman worked feverishly to get her off.

"Me too, Cameron." The friction against her clit finally pushed her over the edge and she struggled to continue a steady rhythm for Cameron.

It only took a minute before the blonde's entire body tensed, her moans and pleas becoming less and less coherent until she collapsed against the bed, panting furiously.

"Holy shit." Cameron gulped air, adding breathlessly, "What do you think House would do if he knew we were fucking in his bed?"

Thirteen laughed. "Probably die happy."

Cameron laughed along with her girlfriend. "The leg thing was a nice touch, by the way. You did a good job of staying in character until the God thing."

"You really don't think House would say that?" Thirteen raised her eyebrows at Cameron.

The blonde sighed, drawing out her decision for a minute. "…probably."

"It doesn't matter." Thirteen rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow. "Can we do Chase next? I've been working on my pretty boy impersonation."

"Mmm-hmm." Cameron murmured, pushing Thirteen onto her back and straddling her, "but only if I get to be Foreman."


End file.
